Love Hurts
by andrea99
Summary: Hermoine and Ron are married.But ron is an abusive drunk.When Hermoine escapes, will her love for a new man cause more than just affairs?
1. The Discovery

**Authors note: Sorry guys this is kinda my first one but i promise the others will be longer!**

* * *

><p>Ron throws her against the wall. He's clearly been drinking and Hermione can see it in his face. She fell to the ground hopelessly. He picked her up again and slapped her. Hard. Against her face. She held her cheek in her hand and tears slid down her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done a damn thing to you Ronald weasley! I will not stand for this! You're a drunk bastard who needs to get his act together! If you think I will tolerate any more of this nonsense behavior, I assure you Ronald, you will not see my face in this house AGAIN," Hermione shrieked with frustration. She abruptly left the room and used her wand to pack up her things. She had NEVER in her life been so disrespected to the man she so deeply love. Or at least thought she had. She found him on the floor as she was leaving sleeping. She was a better person than that and decided to leave him a note so he wouldn't worry even if that bastard did deserve it. She grabbed her quill and wrote:<p>

_"My dearest Ronald,_

_I have been quite fed up with your drunk, abusive nights. I have decided to leave you. I cannot stand the idea of this anymore. I still do love you, but the way I have been treated makes me think otherwise. I hope you understand where I am coming from. I hope you may one day come to your senses again Ron, as I do hate parting ways like this, but I feel it's time for us to separate. I don't know where I shall go now but I assure you I will be safe. I truly wish the best to you and hope you stay safe as well. _

_Love your wife , Hermione. _

She left the note on the kitchen table, a place he was always at, and took her bags and left, quietly sobbing to herself.

* * *

><p>Ron awoke to a head throbbing knew he had been drunk. He looked for Hermoine but found her nowhere.<p>

He called out to her. "Hermoine darling,where are you?I have a special surprise for you." He smiled wickedly. It seemed as if Voldemort himself was talking to her.

"HERMOINE! I demand you come here this instant!"

Still no answer

Ron went into the kitchen to grab a cup of rather strong tea as screaming was hungering him. He found the note placed on the table.

_'why hadn't an owl sent me this?'_

He simply thought to himself.

He read the note and was infuriated!How dare his wife leave him like this? She was supposed to SERVE him! He was her husband! He provided for her and if she didn't obey, she would be punished! He had to find her!

He left their house and set out to look for her.

* * *

><p>Hermoine disapparated to Hogwarts. She knew it was summer break and that the only students left behind, were those not visiting family. She ran into Professor Mcgonagall.<p>

"Hello professor.I see your still as busy as ever." She was still the same old Hermoine.

"Why Hermoine!Its been ages since I've seen you! How's Ronald?I hear you too got married!" Her old professor exclaimed.

"Yes Professor did. We're happily married." She tried to hide her pain behind her smile. Her professor could sense but decided not to question her any longer. She said goodbye and decided it would be best to leave Hogwarts.

She exited and went for a peaceful walk down Diagon Alley.

She gasped as she saw the white-blond hair in front of her. she knew that could only be one person.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do guys think?This is my VERY first story on here and after the amazing Dramoine stories I've read, I decided to make my own! There will be Lemony scenes soon but just for an FYI,I've never read or seen a Harry potter movie or book. :O Yes i know! Gasp! But i'm starting to read the books and i'm almost done the first one. Please REVIEW because i would love any ideas or suggestions. I already have the plot planned out but I wouldn't mind tweaking it a little(: Oh and im also only 13 so please be patient as im still dealing with my own life and school! Thanks guys and i hope you like this!<strong>


	2. Warm Welcoming

'_Where was that damned woman? She's supposed to be with me!'_

Ron quietly thought to himself enraged with anger! He had left the house by now searching high and low on where she might be. He checked their personal library, the local park, even Harry and Ginny's house! Merlin knows why she had left. He thought to himself. Then the thought occurred to him! He had pushed her against the wall after their rough argument. He had made a mistake. It was a mistake in which he may not be forgiven. He needed a drink so he went to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink or two.

It was going to be a long, drunk night for Ron.

* * *

><p>Hermione was shocked in amazement. In front of her was <em>The Death Eater<em>. He was practically second in line after Voldemorts Death. But he had decided he was better than that and left his Evil ways before Voldemort had died. He had even helped the Trio in defeating Voldemort. Malfoy had betrayed his strong beliefs and his mark to help the light side. Why he did it, nobody knew. We only know he did.

"Mudblood? Mudblood _Granger?_ Damn Granger it is you!" Draco spoke in almost a whisper but it seemed he was just as surprised as she was.

"Malfoy. It's a Pleasure to see you again. I see you haven't changed much. Still as blond as ever I see?" She smiled slightly to hide her pain. She had been wearing long sleeves more often as well to hide her painful bruises.

"You forgot to add as dashing and _Handsome _as ever too Granger. So how are you? I hear your married to Weasel now." He added with a smirk.

"Uhh yes. We are married.." She looked down at the ground to hide the pain in her big brown eyes.

"Granger don't hide things from me. I now you well enough to now that something is wrong. Has that weasel been hurting you?" It's like he could read her mind. She hoped not.

"I would prefer not to speak her Draco."

"Then Let's go to my place seeing as you have nothing better to do." He smirked as he side-along apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy, I'm not comfortable being back here. It only brings back terrible memories." She had remembered when his Aunt Bellatrix had used the Crucio spell on her. She cringed at the thought.

"Granger don't be so tense. Aunt Bella has died, Voldemort is dead, and my mother is at and my father is in Azkaban. Nobody is here except me and my house elfs." He tried to reassure her that nothing would happen to her.

"As you wish, Malfoy." Hermione couldn't argue any longer and followed him into the Study.

* * *

><p>"THAT BASTARD! Hermione I assure you if I manage to get my hands on that weasel ,I am going to strangle him! I cant believe that he would do that to you! I thought he loved you?" Draco was raging with anger. He didn't know why, But he felt it necessary to be mad.<p>

"Draco please calm down. I don't want this to get out of hand. I still do love him but I am going to file for divorce. The house is addressed to him but I can always move in with Ginny and Harry." She was trying hard not to fight tears.

"No Hermione. You are staying here until you figure this out. I will not let you under any circumstances leave this home! Do you understand me?"

"Draco.. I cant." She had realized that he had called her Hermione and NOT mudblood. She even called him Draco and not _Malfoy_. This situation was getting out of hand but she felt warm as if something was embracing her. She looked up to see sparkling grey eyes staring directly into hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Yay people are reading! Oh and please review guys!your opinion means a lot to me!<strong>

******WARNING: Next chapter will include LEMON material!**


End file.
